A Time of Darkness
by KarenEP
Summary: Celeborn's thoughts on the death of Gandalf and the Departure of the Fellowship from Lothlorien.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Continuing with my "thoughts of" stories. These are the thoughts of Celeborn as the Fellowship departs Lothlorien, and he remarks on the "death" of Gandalf. As always, I don't own these characters or places. This is based on the DVD Extended version of Lord of the Rings. R/R Thanks!  
  
A Time of Darkness  
  
If not for the crunching of the dwarf's boots, I would not have known that the Fellowship approached, so lost in thought I was. Snapping back to attention, I turned to Galadriel and took her hand, leading her down the stairs to meet those who held the fate of Middle-Earth in their hands.  
  
I stopped then, one step behind Galadriel, and looked at the faces of those standing before me. Pain, sadness, and a bone-chilling weariness criss- crossed each of their faces, but none quite so much as the young hobbit who held the ring.  
  
Yes, I immediately knew which one carried the One Ring. I heard it call to me the moment it entered my woods. I felt it's power, as I am sure Galadriel had as well, singing to us; it's voice at the same time beautiful and deceiving.  
  
I looked at young Frodo Baggins, and offered him the most comforting smile I could manage. He returned my gaze, and what I saw in it should not have been possible for one so young. He was in deep mourning. But mourning what?  
  
"Eight there are, yet nine there were, set out from Rivendell." I hear myself say as the truth came crashing in on me. Gandalf, no. "Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I would much like to speak with him."  
  
I say something else, my voice echoing hollowly. I do not know recall what I said, something about no longer being able to see him. It did not matter, for I knew, even before the air had given life to the words, that Gandalf the Grey was dead.  
  
I hear my beloved Galadriel say he had fallen into shadow. Thranduil's son speaks, telling us Gandalf was taken by a Balrog. Others speak, voices I do not hear, as my mind tries to form around the thought that Gandalf no longer walks these lands.  
  
I look down at the stairs beneath me, and realize that our time here is indeed over. Gandalf was gone. The Allies of the Elves were diminishing. It was time to go.  
  
I say a quick prayer of thanks as Galadriel takes over the conversation. I do not think I have the heart to speak further to this Fellowship, save to ask what would become of them.  
  
I glance around the room; catching the sorrowful gaze of Haldir, march warden of Lothlorien. He grieves as I grieve. Tonight the whole of Lothlorien would grieve for Gandalf the Grey. The songs of the Elves would ring out bittersweet memories in honor of the One who had stood beside us for longer than the Age of Man.  
  
I turned, as Galadriel dismissed the Fellowship, and motioned for Haldir to accompany me, as I set out to spread the word of Gandalf's passing.  
  
Long into the night, and through the morning, we sang. We sang of his life and the joy the Wizard bought to the Elves. We sang of his stories. We sang of his passing. We sang of Gandalf the Grey. 


	2. The Fellowship Departs

A/N- No copy right infringement is intended. I do not own these characters or places.  
  
Chapter 2- The Fellowship Departs  
  
Little sleep came to me while the Fellowship rested in our woods. I knew the danger we faced at having the One Ring among us, and that thought haunted my every waking moment.  
  
When time grew near for them to depart, I felt myself both relieved and saddened. The Elves of Lothlorien would continue on their way to the Grey Havens. The Fellowship would continue on their way to Mordor. Never again would our paths cross, of this I was certain. I could do naught but offer them what provisions they would need to send them on their way, and a few gifts to lighten the load.  
  
As the cloaks were fastened around their necks, I watched young Frodo take a deep breath, and look to me with unshed tears in his eyes. He was terribly frightened, and for a moment my heart grieved for him. But that grief ended when I saw the fear replaced by a grim determination. The Hobbit would see this mission done. Middle-Earth would owe its continued existence to him.  
  
I watched each of their faces as Galadriel gave her gifts to them. Thranduil's son pulled back the string on his bow, and I knew his bravery would see them far. The hobbits stared at their daggers in awe, and the one called Peregrin smiled shyly when Galadriel spoke to him. Samwise did not know what to make of his gift of Elven rope. I remember smiling to myself, thinking that the small hobbit would indeed be surprised when the time came, and that rope was needed. The dwarf, Gimli, asked for hair from my Galadriel's head. It was a touching request; one that she granted with a smile on her face. To Frodo she gave the light of our most beloved star. The little hobbit looked confused, but nevertheless grateful as she bent to kiss him on the top of his head.  
  
I watched as she spoke to Aragorn. I knew her words to him concerned Arwen, but I chose not to interfere. Their words were private, and not for others to eavesdrop upon. I waited patiently for my own time to speak with Elessar.  
  
When that time came, I found him near the boats, loading them with supplies. I gifted him with his own present from us, a hunting knife. It would see him through the dark times ahead. I gave him the news I had received earlier that day. They were being tracked, and the armies of Sauron were now traveling during the day. I bade him to be as careful as possible, and then bid him farewell. I knew then that I would never see Aragorn, son of Arathorn again.  
  
Galadriel stayed to watch the Fellowship until they were well out of sight on the river. I could not. I left them there, after my talk with Aragorn, and did not look back. I did not know what tomorrow would hold for them, but I knew that they would meet it with bravery, strength, and honor. 


End file.
